Mistakenly Fallen
by BumbleBey
Summary: Sage and Jess has been inseparable since high school so it was only right for them to get married. Little does Sage know of the dark secrets from Jess's past that might just tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

"That was great" Sage rolled over to face her spouse

His brunette hair was far from well groomed like it was at the wedding.

"I couldn't agree more love" he chuckled

I smiled in complete bliss nothing could compare to his melodic British accent. I looked up into his beautiful blue green eyes. I could stare into those all day. And thanks to this rock on my finger I'm entitled to.

"Up for round two" he said pulling me on top of him

"Did you even need to ask" I ran my hands down his smooth and buff stomach  
He proceeded to kiss my neck when I caught sight of something in the mirror above our bed.

I rolled off him and walked to a mirror that hung on the wall in nothing but the top to my teddy.

The room was floor to ceiling white with mirrors on almost every wall. The decor was very modern.

But now was not the time to go over the interior which I carefully inspected month's before the wedding.  
There was a purple bruise on my neck which seem to be darkening by the seconds. I touch the nap of my neck but there was no pain. I further inspected the mark to find two tiny dots at the center of my purplish mark.

"Calm down" Jess hands came down gently on my shoulders. I didn't hear him move.

"I have this ugly mark on my neck and I shouldn't overreact the slightest bit" I said nervously. Turning my head at different angles to inspect the bruise.

"It'll go away in a few hours, some thermal heat will help" he said suddenly rubbing my shoulders

I looked in the mirror and glared at his reflection, he was always the calm one in this relationship "How would you know Dr. Knowles"

"Because I gave it to you, Sage I'm a vampire" he responded without a trace of humor or sarcasm

I toke a deep breath trying to evaluate what must have been a joke even though it didn't sound like one. I'm now a member of the Knowles family but I'll always be a Vasquez at heart and us Vasquez 's are known not only for our ill tempers but the tendency to over think and overreact.

Now wasn't the time to ruin our first private time as husband and wife but dropping that little piece of BS was sure to lead to me on a war path. Vampires are mythical creatures so were dragons and the Easter bunny.

"Not the time for games Jess" I almost hissed

"I wouldn't lie to you, my sweet Sage" he kissed the nap of my neck

That familiar shock rolled down my spine and I felt my body sulk into his. I quickly fixed my posture, now isn't the time to act hormonal.

"We promised not to lie to each other in our vows"

He nodded in confirmation of his new revelation.

I've gone to anger management before as a result of almost killing someone and from my time in the facility. I've learned to approach every situation in a calm and fashionable manner. No matter how bad the situation is.

"I want a divorce" I walk towards the tall off white dressers to pick clothes for today.

If my mother could get remarried 3 times technically to the same guy. I can get a divorce right after my wedding.

"What" he hollered

"No point of staying married when this relationship was built off lies. I thought I married Jess Knowles the human not a fucking vampire" I said not turning to face him

I pulled out a one shoulder maxi dress

"I know if I said something I wouldn't stand a chance" he confessed

"Your right but this is worst, I married a vampire your practically a dead carcass"

I gathered up the materials I would need for a shower.

"Sage Marie Knowles, don't be rash" he pleaded

"We'll discuss this when I get out the shower"

I went into the bathroom to clean up.

I should feel violated and used but honestly Jess was way to good of a man for me to think poorly of him. We've been together since sophomore year in high school. And we're at the humble age of 26. At least I am, with humble Brown diplomas on our town house wall. But that all seem to grow faint. He's a vampire,he sucks blood. For all I know he could've been putting up a facade all these year's. As I dabbled into the thought of him being dead for centuries the possibilities of all the things he could've done in life seemed endless.

* * *

Sage exited the bathroom fully dressed in dress that displayed her exquisite form. Just another reason I had to put a ring on it.

She sat across from me at the small table where a array of breakfast was waiting to please her human taste buds. I took enough blood from her to keep for a day or so.

My wife oozed calm, which wasn't a good sign because whenever she was like this it meant all hell was about to unleash. Something only she could make happen.

"The vampire code clearly states one must need a valid cause for separation" I spoke up breaking the silence

"You are a vampire that's all the reason I need" she spat, placed pieces of bacon on her plate and pouring orange juice.

I made sure the bacon was fully turkey because she avoided beef and pork. And the orange juice had some pulp became "it has nutrition".

"Our documents state you knew otherwise"

"Not in the human world" she put extra empathize on HUMAN, then placed a sliced boiled egg in her mouth.

"Of course I'm talking about the vampire world"

"Great your species has a secret society" she said dramatically through me one of her infamous death glares

"There's no way of getting out of this" I reached across the table to give her a reassuring hand but she smacked it away.

If I know one thing, it's that Sage and I are madly in love. I've been around since the 30's and I scoured the world looking for love. Only to find it in a devilish, head strong and ambitious human. I was wrong to lie but if I know Sage she would have took drastic measures to keep me away.

I love her more than addicts love their substance. Her ability to control every situation, her compassion, the smell of intoxicating lavender. That mane of newly died red hair and those gorgeous green eye's.

It took me forever to come across someone so divine. I'm not about to just let it all slip away

Sage rose from her chair and simply walked away taking her food and orange juice with her

(The picture is Sage is on the cover)

Hope you enjoyed, feedback would be appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch that trunk it's vintage Chanel" I yelled after one of the maids.

"Yes ma'am" they said in union, the tailored females exited the room with my luggage in a haste.

The moment of truth was today. Returning home with my said husband. The whole honeymoon I tried to ignore him at best. Only meeting him for our paid planned sessions but even then I refused to speck with him. Other than that I did all the Greece sightseeing on my own.

What a waste of money.

"Mrs Knowles you're husband is waiting for you in the lobby" the head of the help informed me.

I nodded and she took that as a sign to leave closing the door behind her. I checked my image in the mirror. A Airtex crop top,short shorts and a pair of studded sandals.

Perfect for travel.  
I grabbed my blue ray band's from the bed and put them on.

Time to face the walking dead

* * *

Sage walked onto the deck of my Benetti Luxury yacht with all the confidence one could possess. She had a smirk plastered on her face and a glace of wine in her hand.

Walking past me she took a seat on one of the wooden folding chairs.

"Can someone get me a cigar" she requested loudly.

The boat staff quickly began to jostle around. Soon a male returned with a a cigar already lit and ready for use. Seconds later sour apple filled the air.

I thought only human men smoked cigars. Hmm guess there's still a lot I need to learn above this race.

I approached my wife, she wasn't going to like what I would say next but at least people are around to witness my murder.

"Love" I greeted her

She tilled her head and frowned

"We're not going back to the states" I said slowly making each word very clear.

As a male there isn't nothing I hate more than "What did you just say" from the opposite sex.

Sage raised her glasses atop her head as slow as I relayed my statement.

Her green eye's had a mixture of brown and orange. I was a little taken back. Her eye's aren't usually that color. Wait they were never that color.

"You choose to tell me this outside in front of all these witnesses" she whispered angrily

"It's not like we were divorcing, face it you belong to my world now" I sighed

I've been dreaded this moment. My wife never goes down without a fight. A very unfavorable trait. And a challenge only motivates her.

Of course she would have a negative reaction. I'm starting to think she isn't found of surprises.

Sage wasn't one to give up on anything but it seems she was ready to be finished with this relationship. Does the woman not understand I'm not letting her go that easy.

She pursed her lips and began to play with her wedding ring. Staring intently at dollar diamond.

Out of the blue the sky darken and thunder began to crackle. The wind went from smooth to fierce in a split second. It was no longer smooth sailing. It began to rain heavy and hard.

I along with everyone else on deck was wet.

The crew began to scour about but Sage was still seated unfazed, staring mesmerized at the rock on her finger. She was still playing with it and her eyes seem to be darkening every split second.

"Sage"I called

"Sage"

I touched her bare arm which felt like a sauna. There was no response, the weather conditions seem to worsen.

I pray she doesn't have anything to do with the weather change. That would only spell trouble.

I grabbed her hand and shook her "Stop now"

Her eyes moved away from the ring and too my face. She searched my eye for a moment as if calculating something.

The sky clear, the wind calmed and the boat was back on track. Slowly her eyes returned to their misty green color.

I could hear her heart beat slowing gradually returning to it's normal pace.

If I wasn't so shocked and horrified I'd be drooling at the thought of her blood coursing through her body.

"What the hell was that" I demanded

"Bad thing's happen when I don't get what I want" she said softly her gazed looked ahead

"How come this hasn't happened before"

"Because I was with you" she faintly said

* * *

Sage

Land ho" someone yelled

I rose from Jess lap and made my way to the railing.

We were on a small body of water. A lake which was behind a massive house. That could be barely seen because of all the massive plant's.

" Welcome to the Villa" his arm was now upon my shoulder.

Somehow we were able to get over our irreconcilable differences and decide this marriage wasn't worth giving up. But anymore surprises and he'll get more than a quick storm.

That storm was a sudden surprise. I would love to think it wasn't my fault but the invincible feeling I felt as soon as my heart rate sped up proved otherwise.  
"Come on" he grabbed my hand and led me off the ship and on land.

The grass was fresh and lush under my feet. Wetting my sandals as we walked. We past the pool, sport's sections and a garden before we reached my new home.

I felt a faint squeeze before the door was pulled open.

"Niklaus my boy" a man pulled Jess into a strong hug

He had a full beard and snow white hair. His rigid steel black eyes were quite a sight.

Why the hell did he just call Jess, Niklaus.

"This must be the Lucky lady" the next thing I know I was pulled into a suffocating hug

"Dad I wouldn't want to tell her pa you killed her" Jess chuckled uneasy

I was released instantly. I toke a deep breathe.

"Your a looker" he smiled giving his son a slight nudge

"Dad" he shook his head no

I took this awkward exchange as a time to look around. We were in a kitchen which had a navy blue setting. It reminded me of the summer's I spent in the Hamptons as a child.

I put Disneyworld over that place any day

"And look at that ring" he grabbed my hand and examined the stone.

It's been the my favorite accessory since it founded it's way on my hand. Jacob the Jeweler and swarovski worked on it together. It was very simple but a tad flashy.

"This must have cost you a pretty penny" he dropped my hand

Unlike Jess he had an American accent quite strange.

"We should go settle in" Jess cleared his throat

"Oh" his father nodded at his son as if he knew something I didn't.

I fidgeted but was led away by a guiding hand out the kitchen door into the foyer and up marble steps to the third floor where we entered our room.

"Here is a list of things I'd like you to try to get done" he stuck out the paper before I could even breathe in the new room

"Do I look like a secretary" I raised an eyebrow

"Please, it's important" he pleaded

I grabbed the paper and skimmed over it:

Meet with head housekeeper, head of security, the cook

Establish menu for dinner with family

Start preparing for Welcoming Ball

Interview with Channel 6

"And what will you be doing" I averted my eyes to my husband who was gradually pissing me off.

"I'll be down in my office I got some work to get done"

"Fine" I exhaled in defeat

He pecked my lips and zoomed out the room.

Before I could do anything my luggage needed unpacking


	3. Chapter 3

"Sage" I heard someone angrily yell my name

I turned away from color coding my top to give the aggressor my attention

"Sage" this time the voice was more clear and apparently belonged to Jess

"I'm in the closet" I yelled back

I didn't here footsteps but Mr. Knowles was surely in the door frame.

"What have you been up to" he said between clenched teeth

"I personally thought we moved past wanting to kill each to slight agitation"

Truth be told we both know that I didn't try to do anything on the list. I couldn't just give my full attention to those ridiculous task, when my things needed organizing.

"Your late for the dinner you failed to organize" he tapped his foot impatiently and glared.

"Oh well rain check" I smiled and batted my eyelashes

"I was never late for dinner with your parent's"

"That's 'cause if you were they would have killed you" I turned my attention to finding something to wear to this dinner

The faster I go the faster I can finish color coding.

I choose a gold-tone Riveted Mint Jumper and white jeans no shoes needed

I walked past Jess and made my way to the dining room.

* * *

I rolled over in bed to find a deserted spot. I was pretty sure someone slept next to me last night.

I through the covers aside and made my way to the bathroom. A room I've yet to visit.

It was large and spacious a simple Chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. There were floor to ceiling glass doors which led you to the balcony.

Great who's idea was it to put the tub directly in front of the window.

No matter, a beauty is pain

I made my way down to the kitchen with the list of things I needed to do.

Meeting with staff. How was I suppose to get these people in one room.

"Hello Mistress" someone greeted

I looked up to see one of the house keepers. I gave them a warm smile.

I noticed that all of them looked a liked. Pixie cut blonde or red hair, ugly nurse shoes and those awful hotel maid uniforms that I thought people only wore in movies.

"Do you have any idea how I would get these people together" I held out the paper in front of her

"Ah yes I'll go get them" she sputtered and ran off

Breakfast time. I browsed the cabinets and found all the ingredients needed to cook up a omelet

I immediately went to work making breakfast for four.

When everything was led out the people I guess I was supposed to be meeting with trailed in.

"Good day Mistress" they greeted union.

Where I'm from mistress was code for slut. I'm starting to not like the tittle.

"Good morning take a seat"  
There was a tall bald guy who wore shades. He had to be the the head of security. A stubby little French man in all white. He's not doubt the cook. Don't these people know Italians are the masters of cuisine. Then there was the Asian with choppy hair and stern look. Hopefully she's the head of the housekeeping.

"Feel free to indulge" I sipped my orange juice and leaned against the counter. Watching each of them carefully.

No one touched there food. The cook looked slightly disgusted.

"So I was told to have a meeting with you. Do any of you know why" I asked because I damn sure didn't.

"Your obviously Master Niklaus's new wife" the Asian said sarcastically

"Who is Niklaus" I raised and eyebrow

"Your husband ma'am" a deep voice rung out in the the room. I narrowed my eye's step the bald guy.

" Oh well I know him as Jess" I shrugged

They all exchanged a wary glance among each other.

He has two name's, great.

"Is that all you assume" I asked, that couldn't be it

"There is a ball coming up of course we all will be working closely together" the chef rolled his eyes

"We'll meet again to go over the new platters your excused" I smirked

He quickly got up and swiftly left.

"Thank god he left" the Asian whipped her brows

"Name's" I requested

"Gemma" the Asian smiled

"Dwayne"

"And that queer was Ralph" Gemma said

"Okay I guess meeting dismissed"

"You married a ditz" my mother yelled

"She graduated from Brown" I assured her looking over a few documents

While I was away my father had to deal with the political aspect of my life. And now it's time to take back over the job of being Head of State.

"It doesn't matter she can't be someone your people look up too" my mother's blue green orbs look like they were about to fall out "Look at the way she dresses"

"That won't change I tried to convince her to change" I laughed

I specifically remembered a string of f bombs when I suggested she tone down her sense of style.

"Mom she's the love of my life" I retorted

"You claimed Whitney was too but where is she" my mother smirked

That territory was strictly of limits.

"In the maids wing where I intend for her to stay" my mood darkened

"So poor Sage doesn't know about little old Whitney" her eye's lit up

"Mom stay out of it" I warned the devious woman. Why does she need to always get her way "Dad doesn't need to know who broke his favorite golf clubs does he"

She shot me a dirty look.

"Touche" she returned to her sweet composure .

I poured myself a glass of blood. I have a feeling it'll be the only sane thing in my life from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Based on all the research I've been doing the Welcoming Ball was a celebration for the new Head of State union with another. It is usually organized by the The Head of State's wife.

Basically it's a boozy party with a snobs who are going to criticize me.

What was confusing was the fact that I didn't know Jess was Head of State. Which is like a president slash King. This was failed to be documented on our marriage licenses.

"How's it going" I jumped slightly at the feminine voice that just intruded on my studies

"Nothing just some research on what I'm getting into" I smiled at Jess's mother

Ever since I've arrived, it's quite obvious she doesn't like me. Something fairly new to me because everyone seems to love me. It's a birth given right.

"Oh honey there's no preparing for it these people who attend will see right through you and tear you apart. It's a tradition they'll either decide your tolerable or a gold digger"

I bit my bottom lip slightly, and gulped down her statement. Gold digger my family is old money. Easter in the Hamptons, Christmas in Cinderellas castle, summer's boat hopping in St. Barths. I was and never will be a gold digger.

"I assure you it won't happen" I took the book that I was reading under my arm and proceeded out of the Grand Library. That vile woman. The nerve to assume I am a gold digger. Is it because I'm human.

The whole staff in this house was human except the guards and Gemma.

"Someone get me Gemma now" I hollered as I made my way down the stairs.

I know someone heard

* * *

"Mistress" Gemma walked onto the pavement of the pool.

As usual she had on her pants suit and walky talky that was strapped into her handy belt. I've been informed she made the whole house run smoothly, controlling every aspect of the house.

"I need your help" I waved her over to sit next to me

I watched the water glisten under the sunlight.

"This Welcoming Ball is important right" I asked even though I knew the answer was yes

Gemma nodded her hair bobbing with her

"We need to make this the event of the year" I said determined

"I understand" she agreed

"Let's take this somewhere else" I decided I didn't want to be in this environment while planning

I led her to my bedroom balcony where we enjoyed the view of the landscape and pitched ideas.

"Dress codes" Gemma quipped after jotting something down

"Something glamorous not those gigantic dresses they wore in the Victorian age" I answered

She laughed at my reply "No one dresses like that here"

"Something abstract, glitz and glamour" I maneuvered

"Coverage"

"The most respected press this vampire world has to offer"

"Decoration"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there but in the meantime schedule appointments with the top decorators"

"Entertainment"

"Maybe ballerinas in cages, I want strings matter of fact I have an vision"

"Sitting arrangements"

"I need of all the elitist attending, preferable ranked based on importance in society"

"Food"

"I'll colorful cooktail, I don't just want to give out blood bags"

"Backyard or house"

"House please"

"What will we wear"

"I have a dress that will compliment that body nicely as for me get Roberto Cavilli on the phone"

* * *

"Master Niklaus Whitney is here for you" my assistant voice rang out through the intercom

"Send her in" I yelled  
I placed my laptop aside and folded my hands waiting for hell to arrive

"So you really went ahead and married a weak human when you could have had me for eternity" The female sashayed into the room

Whitney was a long legged strawberry blonde with blue kitten eyes. Her signature perfume wafted through the room.

I didn't really appreciate her talking about my wife. Does anyone of the females in this household have any respect for Sage.

"My mother would have murdered us both" I shook my head

"Like you care what your mother thinks" she through her hair over her shoulder and toke a seat on my desk

"Leave my wife name out your mouth, I won't condone your disrespect" I warned her

"Do you think she will condone your disrespect" she threatened

This was the second time today somebody threatened my marriage.

"Take heed to my warning"

* * *

"Hello Mistress Sage" a man in a multipaterrned suit rose from his seat with a cane he didn't need and greeted me.

"Hello" I click clacked over to check his hand

"We're here to discuss the stage development" he usher me to take a seat at the table in the middle of the room

"Yes"

"What did you have in mind"

"I want it to be all white everything from the equipment to the lighting"

"Okay all white everything"

"Maybe a large object in the back to make it look artsy"

"The stage needs to be round in the back but initially a square, it must be elevated off the ground but not too high

The man continued to jot down


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes Mom I groaned

"Are you sure you don't want us to visit" she pressed the topic

I'm starting to regret telling her I'm not coming back to the states. She's being overbearing as always.

"It just seemed rash that you guy's just decided to live in some unknown European place, your not one for foreign food honey it gives you tummy aches" she said in shrill tone

"Mom you can visit us when we are settled" I assured

"Are you pregnant Jesus I read Breaking Dawn" she asked worried

Isn't it funny she reference a vampire situation. She was born with motherly instincts I swear.

"Lord, Mom if I was pregnant I would be with you" I lied

If I fell pregnant my mother wouldn't be smothering me the way she is now.

I turned my attention to the beautiful view which could be seen from the glass doors. Whoever designed this house didn't think of privacy because everything glass around here was floor to ceiling. Thank god whoever built it built it on a makeshift hill. Away from the public eye

"Your father is worried honey" she was lying my father had confidence in all his children

Before I could respond, I shivered at the contact with a few warm fingers on the bare skin of my leg.

"Such a tease" Jess whispered in my ear

"Mom I'll call you later" I hung up the phone before she could argue

"You got some nerve Jess or should I say Niklaus" I hissed slapping his hand away

"I rather be doing one other thing right now" he spun me around to face it

My white Lulu Jammin Raglan Tee and boy shorts were not meant for seduction.

"It's mid morning" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my bare breast

His eyes hungrily skimmed over me and judging by the fact that's he eye's a vampire I wasn't really comfortable.

I grabbed his chin and brought his face to mine

"I haven't seen you in day's and you just expect to hop in bed" I glared

"I've been busy getting back on track" he reached out to stroke my cheek but I grabbed it and planted it at his side.

"It seems like I always run into something new about you without ever seeing you"

"I promise I'll try to be around more"

I sighed in defeat

"I love you" he planted a kiss on my lips and wrapped his arms around me initially closing the space between us.

"Of course you did"

He kissed me again but this time I registered, kissing him back. Before I knew it I was thrown on the bed roughly. And before I had time to gasp, a pair of lips found their way on my neck.

Seizing all thoughts

* * *

I'm pretty sure it is mid afternoon now. And hopefully no-one noticed our absence which I know is unlikely because Sage was just a force all on her own. And the household has grown keen to her vibrant spirit.

A bunch of hair moved across my stomach. Thank god I'm not ticklish

"So when were you going to tell me about your political stance" Sages tired voice filled the silent room.

"I wasn't" I began to play with her auburn red hair

"Because"

"I don't want you to get caught up, I've seen some of the other Heads wives there completely despicable" I started down at the woman who makes life worth living

"Is it because I'm from the Upper East side" she whined

"No love"

"And what about your name"

'Didn't want the extra hassle on someone else's land"

The Head's are very overprotective of there land and a major political leader other than the Supreme Leader poses a threat.

"How does your government work"she looked up at me her eye's shining with interest

"Well the whole vampire world has one supreme leader. But each country has a head of state, like a king or dictator who controls the basically the whole continent of vampires. All major political decisions must be discussed under the six cabinet member"

She nodded for me to continue

" I'm the Head of Europa (Europe), I give my people full democracy. They decide what goes on in this country"

* * *

"We just got the design samples of your dress" Gemma said almost skipping into the kitchen

Someone's in a good mood. I placed my macchiato aside and opened the manila folder she placed infront of me were three very unique sketches of possible dress to wear to the Welcoming Ball. I pushed the pages back in the folder and turned my attention to the seat chart I was currently making. I separated everyone Hollywood style. A listers to D listers.

The A listers sat at the center of the room while everyone was scattered around them. The Press would be seated with the B listers.

The center of attention would be the dance floor which was being constructed at the moment.

And the equipment to build the stage was coming in right about now

Things were about to get hectic around here.

"Has Prada sent over the samples yet" I looked up at Gemma from my current map

"I'll send Tara to bring them down" she swiftly left the room.

"Here it is" Gemma brought back a dress on a rack

It was a skater dress like I instructed but I didn't want it to be black and white that's too bland.

"Tell them make the bottom metallic to match the dancers costumes other than that send over everyone dress sizes"

At least I didn't have to worry about the men's outfit, their suits were hanging up in the back of my closet

"Will the chandeliers be up in time for the stage" I asked looking back at the list

So many people to please

"Will Eliza be able to make it for the planned rehearsals"

I was able to find the it girl of the moment to be the Balls entertainment. She had a very dedicated team and big voice, something I needed to entertain all these damn elitest.

"Yes she RSVP yesterday" she answered

'I need to meet with Ralph for taste testing"

The douche bag was irritable when it came to discussing food. We had an argument. His refusal to make lasagna. He claimed it was low class. Well that low class dish was my favorite.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

As I made my way up the stairs I realized what happened in the ballroom. Jess got physical with me and I almost killed him. Or the universe did by dropping that gigantic chandelier inches from him. But I'm not the superstitious type so it must have been me.

And for what because I tossed out his shrine. We're supposed to be married the only woman he should dedicate anything to is me. I'm the wife and if he need closure then he should have married those pictures of his ex he had hanging up on the wall.

Tomorrow I had a few big meetings and I wasn't in the mode to argue. It's best I stir clear of that turd for now.

I went to the forth landing and chose to stay in the room I had done over. The maids did a good job. Not a spec of Selene was insight a good thing because it would be creepy to sleep in a room with her staring at me.

I dropped in the canopy bed, I'm glad it's comfortable.

* * *

"No no" Ralph shook his head at my menu selection.

Stake, ribs, salmon and salad. It was simple and favorable. I don't understand what's to disagree with.

"It's a nice selection" I pouted

"Nobody likes blood less meat around here" he gave me a disgusted look

"No it will have blood just cooked into it" I said matter of factly.

I've had dinner with vampires a few times in this household and it seems they only liked things raw.

Not at my ball. Everything will be cooked.

"How do you tell me how to cuisiner' he sneered throwing his hat

"My father fired our chef because he refused to make a grill cheese. I'll gladly fire you and hire someone Italian" I smirked

Thank heavens looks couldn't kill. My family would be picking up the life insurance tab right abound now.

"Fine explain your idea" he submitted

"The food is cleaned and prepared based on the instructions are printing"

He let out a impolite snort

"We'll prepare special sauce together with traces of blood to please everyone but for now brainstorm.

I hopped off the island chair and made my way to the ballroom. I decided to have the stage color be black.

"Sound check" I snapped

The scattered men set up a microphone in the middle of the stage.

Does anyone know the beautiful one's by prince. I asked.

Gemma raised her hand. She surprises me everyday.

"Take it from the top then go to the chorus and finish off" I commanded I walked up the triangular stairs onto the stage

"Listen for glitches"

Gemma started off the song and I gave myself a small shake. I haven't performed since 6th grade

"Baby, baby, baby What's it gonna be? Baby, baby, baby Is it her or is it me?

Don't make me waste my time Don't make me lose my mind baby

Baby, baby, baby Please just stay with me tonight Oh baby, baby, baby Don't my kisses please u right You were so hard to find The beautiful ones, they hurt you everytime

Do you want her? Or do you want me? Cause I want you I'm begging down on my knees I want you Yeah, I want you

Hey, Listen One thing, one thing's for certain baby I know what I want and that's please you baby please you, baby Pelase you, baby Baby, you're beautiful, yeah"

I looked up to applause "someone's got talent" I heard

Another person just scuffed.

I then noticed a male standing just outside the door. It was Jess with a drink in his hand. The bastard but he had a father. I guess prick fit could work as an descriptions.

I walked off the stage along with Gemma "Roberto is here"

* * *

"You look lovely in that dress" he praised another outfit I tried on. This one was a lace high low dress.

Like the other dresses it was extravagant but it didn't scream show stopper. I shimmed out of it and tossed it aside.

This yearned me a scowl from Roberto but the last time I checked he was on my payroll.

"Lets try that white, one Diane helped me with that one" he suggested

His assistant brought another dress over and helped me in it. It had spaghetti straps, a daring slit all the way up the thigh and a very revealing neckline. This is way too Grammy's for me. and everyone knows the Grammy's aren't as exiting as the VMA'S.

Gemma seemed to agree because she just rubbed her temple's as frustrated as I am.

I looked over at the clothes raked and spotted something red with white flaring at the bottom

"What about that red one" I pointed to the dress.

The assistant ran to retrieve the dress. Perfect.

"That's for Robin" he said displeased

"It's mine now" I shrugged

"Okay Ralph the Salmon is great but I'm not tasting the steak" I licked the sauce from the shrimp off my fingers.

"What is wrong with my steak" he grumbled

"I just fun associate with the cow or swine" I shrugged.

Those meats weren't ever allowed to step foot in our our house. Mom was paranoid about E. Coli and all that mobo jumbo. I've never had a decent burger.

"These are your meals" he said I could hear the slight annoyance.

"I trust your tongue after all everything will be credited to the chef"

He muttered a few word's and went back to shopping the meat.

* * *

The tables were being set, the entertainment was practicing and everything was well underway.

I have a feeling this night was going to be a success.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the big day. The house was in full panic trying to get all my demands done. The decorations were now up in the front yard and all that was needed to get done was the test runs.

Time to show this little vampire world I'm not just another ditzy wife.

* * *

"Okay so we do the intro songs, burlesque dance, then the numbers countdown, I come out, the rest is necessary B.S. after is smooth sailing" I sumed up the set list given to me.

The idea for the entertainment was show girls. It would type of with the glittery decorations and the abstract feel of the cloths.

Eliza nodded. She was a beautiful four time Grammy winner. I've been to her concerts before and she was quite captivating. She's that type of artist who could do great with just a light and a mic. I'm so glad she took this gig. Hopefully nobody tries to bite her. Haha!

"Okay" I turned my attention to the table which didn't have the flower crowns or ice sculptures.

"Where are my center pieces" I yelled

Everyone in the room just looked around, totally clueless. Where is Gemma when I need her.

Speaking of the Asian. She rushed in the room with a clipboard and headset. That girl is definitely getting a raise after this.

"Don't worry Sage they're coming in now. Remember you wanted the flowers as fresh as possible" she reminded me.

I don't remember saying that. It's funny I'm having a headaches over this event but I haven't even talked to my husband and this whole thing involved him too. He was probably somewhere cuddling a bag of blood or maybe a photo of his precious Selene.

"Sage" Gemma snapped her fingers in my face, my eye's snapped into focus " Dwayne needs you to run over security formalities"

I rolled my eyes "Why can't he do it with you I'm not good at stuff like that"

She raised an eyebrow at me. She gave me the look. The if you don't do what I just requested I'll possibly choke you.

I walked out the living room and up to the library, I found Dwayne going over spread sheets.

"Hello Mistress" he greeted, even his hello's were scary

"Dwayne let's cut to the chase" I dropped in a chair next to him "I'm not good at security"

I am a party planner at heart, I'm basically good at anything that deal's with organizing. But when it comes to keeping the party crashers away I tend to hand that job over to someone else.

He laughed it was more like bellowing and I couldn't help but cringe "That's where I come in, you just tell me what you need"

"Okay no one wearing red is allowed in"

He scribbled on a notepad. "I sent out slips which they have to have to get in. If they didn't respond to their invitation, they're denied entrance. Keep the press from hounding the important people. And please help Gemma keep the D-listers in check because if I have to do it I'll cause a scene" I think that was it.

* * *

"Sage what are you doing" Gemma burst in the room along came upbeat music.

She still had on that maid outfit just looking at it made me sad.

But I was in no mood to be sad. For the past hour's I've been pampered by the best. My hair was been returned to it's natural state of golden brown, my make-up was very natural and minimum, and my accessories were already on. All I have to do now is wait for my gold nail polish to dry.

"Honestly you should've done this hours ago" she rubbed her temples.

"Hour's ago you made me seat through that dress rehearsal and doing tweaks on the food presentation" I countered

She pursed her lip and glared at me " You are late for your own party"

"If anything don't serve dessert"

I could careless, right now my feet felt so soft I didn't even want to step into my Stuart Weitzman shoes. Thank you Mr. Albert.

"Okay Mrs Knowles your finished"

I gave her my brightest smile, flashing my pearly white teeth.

"No more idling" Gemma snapped. She marched over to the closet and pulled out my dress.

I got up from my styling chair and retrieved the dress. Tossing my towel aside I slipped it on. It was a crimson halter blackless dress. It had triangular cuts over the breast. It was fastened by a pendant at the chest. At the bottom was a white flare plus it was see through. And the best part was any sudden movement showed off my matching skin tight short shorts.

"Finally" Gemma sighed she zipped over your the door and opened it for me.

"Oh no" I stopped her. I wasn't letting her go anywhere in that "You have to change"

She gave me a dirty look. I dashed over to my closet and pulled out a simple long sleeve OLCAY GULSEN MINI LEATHER DRESS.

* * *

I heard the number countdown begin and knew it was time. Eliza got to five and it was time for me to show up. I began down the stairs. The fans blew my dress and hair dramatically.

All the eyes in the room turned to face me. Step by step I went down the stairs until I reached the floor. Wheres there was a line of people and I had to shake everyone's hand until I got to the end where I was free to walk off and let the other Head's of State have their traditional dance.

And that is just what I did after shaking six hands. I walked off to the press table while the other's enjoyed their dance.

"Are you guys enjoying yourself" they all look up quite starstruck.

"Um yeah" one of them

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedules to be here, I really appreciate it" I smiled

They nodded in union. "Would you mind answering a few questions"

"Of course not"

So I sat there and answered questions about organizing the event, family life and a few pointless one's like what's my favorite color.

After that and a few pictures I drifted to the D - class table where I held a conversation about what I was wearing and shopping on budget. But I wasn't aware I was on one.

I slowly made my way around the room holding up odd conversation with the different social classes. When I gave everyone my attention and credits to the team who helped me. I found a seat cooling the heels of my pumps.

It's been a while and the Heads have finished with all their dances yet I haven't had the opportunity to be graced with my husband's presence. Granted, he was across the room talking with the B - listers and press. But I wasn't about to spring on him.

"Excuse me"

I looked up to see who decided to bother me now. I half expected to see a photographer but instead I was faced a dashing man. He had chestnut hair and black eyes. It reminded me of Jess's father.

"Would you like to dance" he held out a hand

"No thank you I've been on my feet since I got here"

I had no intention of dancing right now.

"Are you dening the supreme leader" he question. I looked up at him. He was looking at me with an intense stare. So this was the big bad wolf.

"Well yeah I'm kind of bad ass" I shrugged.

"Oh come on, this would make my night less boring" he raised an eyebrow. It's like he read me like a book. Calling me boring made me grab his hand and get out of my chair.

He led me to the very middle of the dance floor. And Eliza began a very familiar song. It was Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon. Jess and my sister were very into rock bands.

It wasn't really appropriate.

"You know Sage your very beautiful, Niklaus is a very lucky man"

"I would say thank you but I don't know your name"

We waltzed around the dancer floor. My dress flowing as we moved. "My name is Dustin"

"Well thank you"

"This event was lovely by the way" another critique then he spun me around my dress seemed to leviate as I spun around giving everyone a better view of my shorts.

"I must admit I'm slightly attracted to you" he admitted. I stared up into his eye's, dark and very lustful but I am married " But you are married so I'll respect that"

He dipped me and brought me back up. "It's odd to think you can be so interested when you just met me"

"I know but we all can't stop who we crush on"

Did he just say crush as in high school as in we both didn't have rings on our finger. We both have rings on our fingers, why was he trying to flirt with me.

"Aren't you in a relationship" I gazed at his finger

"Maybe" he winked

I shook my head. I haven't found anyone who I attracted to other than Jess and as I moved across the floor with this very handsome man. I'm starting to question that.

"Looks like the party would like to have you back" he let me off at the table I was seated at. But an amass of people were there waiting diligently.

* * *

The party slowly died down and after a few photo ups everyone enjoyed dessert and went on their merry way. Not without their swag bags though.

Now the house was still, the help was given the night off. I was seated at a table with my feet up. The night was successful, I satisfied everyone's needs. An hopefully the press wound give a good review.

Dustin still through me off with the instant attraction thing. He had a ring on his finger and so did I. A mutual attraction between us just seemed wrong. Even if my other half have been missing from my life lately, my duty was to be his wife.

I took a bite of my chocolate lava cake. Ralph did a great job. Maybe I won't fire him and hire an Italian.

"Excuse me miss is this seat taken" someone asked. I looked up to see Jess and my heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome in his suit.

He took a seat across from me " Sage I'm very sorry about the other day and ignoring you"

About time he apologized.

"I love you and I'm just used to marriage. I think these rocks are putting pressure on us. Before we were so effortless" he continued to mope

"I really hope we can move past this stage"

I sighed and took one last bite. I'm really hoping we could too but it won't be an over night thing.

"I love you too Jess"

I was very tired and would love to feel my comfy bed on my skin. "Mind taking me upstairs

He got up from his seat and pulled me into his arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder, completely content with this state. As we made our way up the stairs, Jess mumbled his word's of adoration and love.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahhhh" I heard a blood curdling scream float into my room.

I jumped up out of the soft sheets and looked around. I was the only one in here. Taking a deep breath I through the covwrs aside. The whole house should be sleeping, I can't be the only one tired from yesterday.

Thank god Jess removed that dress I'd hate for it to be slept in. He even put me in a T-shirt, how nice.

Time for a shower. I walked to the bathroom and ran my shower.

As always Jess is missing as soon as I wake up.

* * *

I exited my bathroom fully dressed in my tribal triangle crop top and high waisted shorts. Time to go read the reviews on my Ball.

Before I could grab my phone of the couch. I heard loud screaming from the balcony. I walked over to the double door and through them open.

"What the fuck" I yelled, I looked down to see two maids and a child

"We're sorry miss" they responded

"Honestly shouldn't you guy's be sleeping" I yelled down to them.

"No we're on Noelle's break time" they said grimly

Why would anyone have break time this early in the morning. Especially a child.

"Who's child is that" I asked

I need to have a serious conversation with their mother. I didn't even know the maids had children.

"Niklaus they answered"

I know they didn't just say Niklaus as in Jess.

"Are you serious" Please let them say no

"She is his madame" one of them confirmed

I gazed at the child. A little girl who's features I can't decipher from this high up. He has a kid that I don't know about.

"Bring her up to my room now" I barked.

How could this happen, Jess I have been together since high school. When did he have time to have a child when he was with me. And a sorry ass excuse of it happened before we meet couldn't work now because she was obviously young.

Shortly I heard a knock on the door "Come in"

The two maids entered, followed by a toddler. She hid behind them and I had wave them away to tell me peak at the child.

My heart swelled with a ting of pain and wonder. She was his, she had his eye's and wavy brunette hair. It was clear she was biracial, her skin was a slight mocha brown and their was one other woman in his life that I knew was African American. Selene.

"How old are you ?" I bend down in front of the toddler.

"3" she was clinging to one of the maids leg

Three years ago, he took a leave from college to do some foreign work. I guess this was the foreign work. He was probably laid up in this house with his love child and home wrecker.

"Do you know who I am" I asked lightly

"Your my daddy's wife" her voice was so cute unlike this ugly dress she was wearing.

I rose up "How come I didn't know about this"

"We were instructed to keep her away from you"

"Well I'm instructing you to get her a better dress"

The two ran off leaving the year old with me. The sikence felt unbearable as I waited for them to return with a better dress. Now that I know I have a stepchild it's time to be a good stepmother.

* * *

She was a little reluctant to me picking her up ay first but initially she ended up prompt at my hip.

We were currently in the kitchen having breakfast. A place I'm pretty sure she's ever been due to those wondering eye's.

"Would you like a tour of the house" I asked Noelle.

She nodded her head. I rounded the table to pick up the little time.

I gave her a full tour of the house. From the front yard to the lake in the back yard. By the end we were in the living room watching coverage on last night.

"Sage" Gemma voice drifted in the room from behind the couch

She dropped stacks of pages on the coffee table and took a seat in the love chair.

"Are these the reviews of last night?" I sat up, revealing a sleeping Noelle.

She narrowed her eyes at the tot "How did she get down here"

Great even she knew about MY husband's child.

"I dismissed her caretakers" I shrugged "As far as I am concerned I'm her parent from now on"

It wasn't fair for her to be locked away from the world. From what her caretakers told me her father doesn't even pay her attention. Which explains the bad wardrobe. But he wasn't going to make this mess go away.


	9. Chapter 9

blogger.g?blogID=6813832451481530245#editor/target=post;postID=9138194013665833216;onPublishedMenu=allposts;onClosedMenu=allposts;postNum=0;src=postname

Here are visuals to this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Visuals for this: Mistakenly. Blog spot

* * *

It seems like Sage and I were finally getting back on track as partners. We've been having more fluent conversations and spend a lot more time together.

But I still can't help but get that feeling that she is still unhappy. Lately she's been a little distant, disappearing only to turn up hours later with no excuse of where she's been.

But I know she's been with Noelle. Her previous caretakers have explained to me how my wife has relieved them to regular house work while she play's mother to my only child.

Just the other day I was on one of the balcony in the house and watched them played in the pool together. Sage planted endless kissses on the little girls cheeks.

It all came with sting, that child could've been theirs if he hadn't screwed up. And Sage would be a good mother, even though it's clear she wouldn't be the one who enforces rules. I'll blame that on her past home life.

Noelle, Noelle, Noelle. She's a past I do not want to visit which is exactly why I kept her up in the attic away from the public eye. Of course she is in the archive as my successor but that's only because of the law. She and her mother have brought a great pain to my life and now I'll be forced to deal with them.

"Son" my mother glided into the room without knocking. At least that won't change.

Here goes another conversation that I don't want to have"Yes mom"

She took a seat next to me on the sofa"I must say that wife of your has really proven herself"

I had complete faith in Sage constructing the Ball. It got all positive review's and people seemed quite infatuated with my wife. But it didn't stop a few no name bloggers to raise questions that were irrelevant but no doubt got attention:

The Chick Insider

Last night's Welcoming was the first exciting thing our country has seen since the departure of Selene the Caput Status (Head of State) fiancee .

The night was what you'd expect it to be a human surrounded by the best. Wait did we say human of course our fine leader has been dabbling with an American for all these year's and finally put a ring on it. And a gigantic one at that.

It was a very successful night of course, I mean she gave out goodie bags it doesn't get any better. But what fails to amaze me is the fact that the two weren't seen together all night. She did take time out to get cozy with the Summus Dux (Supreme Leader) but not her own husband which leads me to ask these questions.

"Is she just for ploy to guarantee his lineage has a tie to thrown?"

"Will she ever be a vampire? Because let's face it humans age"

"What does she use to make her legs glow? Because my legs don't compare to those"

"Can I have her trainer's number?, I'm in need of a arse like that"

"What will she do for the public, which is me the person who didn't get invited to the big house"

The article went on with useless questions. But some of them were quite true, yet Sage doesn't need to consider age when she is still in her roaring twenties.

"Yes mother she did a fine job" I agreed with her.

The woman rolled her blue green eye's. Someone's jealous their ball didn't go as well.

"And did you know I saw her with your child exiting the house"

I shook my head no. If they were going out I trust Dwayne would keep them safe. After all it doesn't matter how respected you are, it will always be anything for the first picture.

"I never really liked any of the woman you sleep with" I coughed uncomfortable but she continued "but I'm glad this one is willing to work with your selfish tendencies. I respect her firing Tara and Tiara now they can come back and work in my quarters"

She could never be nice for too long could she.

"Selfish tendencies?"

"You've been cheating on that child since the moment y'all got together and you had a love child that you held captive in our attic"

Well when you put it like that might as well call me a douche.

"I raised you boys properly, all I'm asking you to do. Is do right by your wife" she said sincerely

"If not I'll be forced to tell her about Whitney"

* * *

During my time at the Knowles home I have experienced the normal stay. As normal as someone would experience being married to someone who runs the country.

But today I made a quick decision to do some shopping for Noelle because her wardrobe was lacking taste. I dressed her up in the best dresss I could find in the house which was still tacky. I put on my ALEXANDER MCQUEEN skull print tank, 450 Vintage Frayed Studded Shorts, and wedged sneakers. It was quite casual.

But I knew as soon as I stepped out the front door with Noelle safely in my arms and Gemma at my side, that this trip was no casual trip.

There were three cars with the country's flagin the driveway. And I was pushed into the one in the middle. Dwayne was driving and made sure every seat in each car was occupied by a guard.

I should have known it was serious when I picked up the black card.

And nothing prepared me for when we pulled up in front of the outlets. There were a swarm of photographers waiting outside.

"Why are they all here" I groaned

"To see you Sage" she took that as a sign to laugh

Thank god for the tinted windows. I could see out but they can't see in, hopeful. Noelle tapped on the window. She was the cutest little thing.

All the doors were thrown open and I was escorted out the car. That didn't stop the thousands of snaps that went off. And felt Noelle hide I my hair. I immediately went into protective mood. Trying to shield the toddler from the light's.

"Sage is that your daughter"

"Where's your husband"

"What are you doing today"

"Come on give us a smile or something"

I ignored the questions and Dwayne led me into HandM. But the camera's only swarmed to the windows.

"Just ignore them" Dwaynes voice rocked the shop.

There were guards up against the display Windows , a few at the door and some hanging around the store. It looked a little aggressive.

But I was here to get my little Noelle some better clothes and a few other essentials.

"Ok Noelle time to shop"

We browsed through the store. Picking up everything that I found necessary underwear, headbands, and more.

I then paid for everything and moved to Juicy Couture.

This time I gave Noelle the decision to choose what she wanted.

She was a little taken back, obviously she didn't get a lot of options. But she acted with great responsibility. Fleeting around the store with one of the guard's and picking out cute clothing.

Gemma and I sat back and watched her with a hawk eye.

"Can I have that necklace please" she pointed at the jewlery in the display case.

"No we're going to get real jewelry"

And I stayed true to my promise and brought her to Cartier so she could by all the jewelry she wanted.

"Sage honestly" Gemma spoke up, she was studying bracelets.

"What, do you want something" it was selfish for me to let her watch us shop.

She pulled me away from the displays, leaving Noelle with the cashier going over necklaces.

"She's three" Gemma angrily whispered

"So, she was locked in an attic" I whispered back. The child deserves to live a little especially a child connected to me.

"I don't care, she is still a child. I understand the shopping but this Jewelry doesn't even look like something a normal kid would like"

"So what should I do" I asked

"We can go Jewelry shopping somewhere less dull" she shrugged

She had a point. The jewelry did seem a little dull. And mom never took us to Cartier. In fact she got our jewelry custom made because of her anxiety about diamond smuggling but that's not the point. This isn't a place for a 3 year old to shop.

My first mothering lesson.

I scooped Noelle off the counter and made my way out the door.

The men in black quickly followed. Based on the map, I studied early, Tiffany's was upstairs.

When we boarded the escalator everyone stopped and stared. I waved at a group of teens who were taking pictures. Noelle hid from eye's.

Once we got off we jostled into Tiffany's. The guards took their routine spots and coaxed the manager into signing a release form.

* * *

I got a few emails from the bank about a disturbing excessive spending in the last few hours. Then I got tons of Google alerts about Sage shopping with a mystery child.

Based on the picture's of her loading up All the car's with bags, I know where all the excessive spending came from.

The woman just doesn't know the difference between want and need. If she did she wouldn't have bought so many things.

I pressed the on button on the remote and the T.V. sprang to life. Law and Order, my favorite human created show was on. I settled deeper into my pillows.

The door swung open and Sage drifted in with a arm load of bags. Time for a battle.

"Well look who's home early from work" she mocked then dumped the bags in the middle of the floor.

"I got an email from the bank about a very large amount of cash that was spent today?"

The brunette who was just a red head a few day's ago fell onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh did I take your AmEx card by accident I'm sorry"

If I know Sage, I know that she just doesn't play with money. One time I accidentally charged a gift for her dad to her account and she had a fit. We didn't talk for day's. So I found it hard to believe she took the wrong card.

"Sage you bought a thousands of dollars worth of stuff" I sighed in frustration.

"All of it wasn't for me I got some stuff for Gemma and Ralph"

We both know majority of the things bought were for Noelle. Honestly the child has lived on only what was needed for years. Why did she suddenly need hundred dollar necklaces.

"We both know that stuff was bought for Noelle"

"So you finally acknowledge your child" she sat up on her elbows and narrowed her green eyes at me.

" I've always acknowledged her" I shot back

"You had her locked in a room" she hissed "That isn't acknowledging, that's being a poor father"

"Sage I" but she cut me off.

"Honestly Jess how could you do that to me. I loved you and you went ahead and cheated on me. You had a child behind my back" she shouted. One of the lamps detached from the socket and slammed into a wall. Oh no not again with the flying object's "Jess I would never cheat on you and try to hide it ,I mean honestly, what the fuck were you thinking"

I could hear her ragged breathing. Her eye's were slightly darkening and I'm afraid she might do something rash. "It's a long story"

"Do tell ?"

"Well I'm sure you know you know about Selene. We were together before you met but around the time I started dating you thing's got difficult. I thought having a kid would give us that push to break up with you and give her my full attention yet things only got worse. One day she just had Noelle and left. I couldn't find the will to raise our child"

She glared at me. "I'm flattered to know you couldn't continue with her because of me"

Now it was my time to give her the death look.

She could be so inconsiderate of someone else's feelings sometimes.

"Honestly she is your child, do you want her to grow up without a father"

"Of course not but"

"But nothing what if we have kids will you turn your back on them"

"I would never"

I always imagined having bouncing baby boys with Sage even though she is quite against it and always suggest a surrogate instead.

"So what makes her so different"

"I do not want to revisit a past, I'm trying hard to forget"

She ran her hands through her hair "I want to kill you for having her but she likes the daughter I always wanted. I don't want her to not have a mother and a father"


	11. Chapter 11

I've grown a lot closer to Noelle over these past week's. In a way it felt like she has always been my child. We have this deep bond for each other. We're always attached at the hip and I can't imagine going somewhere without her. It makes me not want yo regret Jess having her with someone other than me. I'm starting to move past the stage of angry wife to doting mother.

It would be great for Jess to put on his big boy pants but I'm enjoying my time with the toddler.

We even have a schedule: When it's time for bed, I took her in and read her a story and somehow she persuades me into staying in the room till she falls asleep which ends up with both of us falling asleep in the guest bedroom. In the morning we wake up and go to the kitchen where I feud with Ralph over my taste in breakfast. Noelle sits back and laugh at us in her high chair. It was a gift from someone I didn't know. In the end two batches of breakfast are made. And in the afternoon we do something together. It could be playing the piano a skill I learned from Jess or playing in the rose garden.

And I found myself explaining all of this to my mother in law aka the wicked witch of the east.

"I'm so glad you're such a good wife" she sipped her coffee.

I'm not telling her thank you.

"So what will be next for you" she placed the cup aside and took a panini.

"What do you mean" I asked placing a bowl of cereal in front of Noelle. It was Lucky Charms, her favorite.

"So what's next for you" she asked

I shrugged. I haven't given much thought about what I'll do after marriage. I had all these plans to go back yo work and balance the life of being a working wife and eventually taking time off to build a family but that all changed when I found out I wouldn't be returning to the States.

"You can't sit around this house forever you know"

"What can I possibly do?"

I have a degree in Urban Studies, but what could I do with that in this country. In New York I was helping an agency build community center's for children in inner cities. We were on the brink of success but I took time off to get married. Lord knows what they've accomplished now that I'm gone.

"Sage you're the new face of this state. Our woman look up to you"

I don't know why, I'm just a average as everyone else. Except my style is much more eye pleasing.

"It's time you found a hobby"

* * *

"Sage you have a delivery downstairs" Gemma informed me

We were both redecorating a guest room for Noelle. After a heated debate we chose a ballerina theme. A choice I'm unhappy with because I don't want her be influenced by anything no Disney princesses, ninja's, no character's or anything idealistic. It's important she makes her own dream and have ambitions that don't include prince charming. Woman can be their own savior.

"Hey Noelle my little flower would you like to see what I got" I asked even though I knew the answer was yes.

She nodded an hopped off her chaise chair and walked over to me. I picked her up and we made our journey downstairs, I was having her room set up next to mine. Mom would be so proud if she saw me now but that's not really a good sign she isn't the letting thing's go type. I wonder how things are back home ?

"It's right here" Ralph deep loud voice penetrated my ears. I even felt my little flower tighten her grip.

The foyer was filled with roses, chocolates, and a very big box.

Oh wow did Jess do all this for little old me. As if Ralph read mind he cleared his throat and I gave him my attention.

"These aren't from your husband" I raised an perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"So who's it from" he pointed to the flowers. I placed Noelle on the ground and picked up the flowers.

_For the lady I set my sights on._

This definitely wasn't from Jess, his hand writing was thicker and more swirly. Great I have secret admirer.

"Well I guess we should put these flowers in pots and wait for them to die and the chocolate is open to the whole house" I informed Ralph

Now let's see what's in this box. I ever the best present opener ripped the flaps open revealing a roof. I carefully pulled the object out, revealing a doll house. How nice something for Noelle to play with. If only she had friends, guess that's the next task.

I studied the doll house. It was large, her dolls could actually glide through everything. There was a grand staircase, four flours, that painting of Jess's mother that annoying hangs up on every floor. Wait what the hell. How could this person possible know about the paintings.

"Um I don't want this" I backed away from the house.

"What should I do with it?" Ralph bellowed

Noelle all but whimpered.

"I don't want my child playing with that creepy house" he furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't care if it's a replica of this one it's still creepy"

It honestly was. Who could possibly know every detail of the interior in here except this may be a prank. But who would prank me of all people.

* * *

"Sage, must you always smother the French fries in ketchup" I complained

We were on our first date night outside of the house and so far everything was going great. Only a few commoners approached us and we actually persuaded the cashier to let us pay for our goods.

Baseball was a sport we could actually watch together without the whole bickering of what the rules were. I was more of a soccer fan which she says was boring but she was a basketball fan which was way too complicated. But baseball could keep us both entertained.

And we weren't at a professional match. It was for little league.

"I do not" she elbowed me playfully.

Finally we're back at that stage of containment.

"You could've told me we were coming to a baseball game " she shot me a dirty look.

That would ruined the surprise but her outfit wasn't really casual. Leave up to Sage to complicate things.

"I heard you got a gift today"

She turned her attention to the field. They were switching roles.

"It was nothing just flowers and chocolate" she shrugged

"According to you the doll house was quite creepy" I pressed

I did not like the fact that some other man was trying to woo my wife. Especially someone I may know, I took a look at that doll house and it was the exact replica of our house. It even had mom's beautiful paintings.

She grabbed my jaw and turned my head to hers. "Are you jealous"

"No of course not"

"Eww yes you are" she played with my cheeks

"Sage don't be ridiculous" I sighed

Maybe I was a little jealous but she wasn't about to know that.

"It's okay love your the only one for" she said in a mocking British accent.

I swooped in for a quick kiss which turned into a little intimate moment really quick. Someone cleared their throat. I released my fingers from her hair and her hand dropped from my cheek.

She was madly blushing and a few people in the other bleachers were gawking at us.

"Can I have some nachos " she asked coo'ly

"It has blood on it"

* * *

When the game was over we stood up from our seats, taking our garbage with us and lefts the bleachers. I was a little over dressed and couldn't wait to get home and check up and my little flower.

Jess held my hands as we walked across the field. But of course we were waved down by his not so humble people.

"Can we get a picture" someone from the baseball teams asked

"Sure" Jess answered for both of us. So I took some pictures showing of my pearly white teeth and gave the guy's compliments on their play and a little pointers. Soon we were on our merry way surrounded by body guards.

And as soon as we got off the field and out in the lot we were ambushed by photographers. By now I know the deal , keep your head low and answer no one's questions.

In the end we were safely delivered to the house with a few left over chicken tenders and popcorn.


	12. Chapter 12

So I guess this is like the rising action part of the story.

* * *

"So I know how much you wanted Noelle to have a partner" Gemma my Asian friend was about to inform me of something I may or not like "I asked the other wives to bring over their kids"

I didn't look away from the laptop screen I was studying but she did have my attention" We discussed the no idealistic thing already Gem"

She sighed" I know Sage but your to scared to bring her out the house and meet new people. People be using her"

She was right. I did fear for Noelle's companionship. I didn't want her to grow up lonely but I didn't want her to get mixed up with the snobby children who are repulsive because of their family. And her meeting someone normal was nerve racking, her father has made a name for himself. Who's to tell if the people she start a friendship with her aren't with her for the benefits.

I wonder if mom was this confused when she relocated us to the Hampton's?

"Ok fine" I closed my laptop lid "When are they coming?"

I'll give this chance.

"Now"

"Why now! " I whined , my hair was having one of those days when it just wants to look like I haven't done it.

"The Caput Status's are all in town for a big lunch in"

I have to get ready. I jumped out of the bed and ran for the closet. First impressions are everything.

"Go get Noelle she's with Ralph making brownies with Ralph" I yelled to Gemma

Um what could I wear. Something professional or relaxed. I grabbed a sun dress of the rack. It was pink with flowers all over it.

"This will do" I said in a sing song voice

"No it won't" Gemma said making me jump in fear

"Why? "

"The wives don't like to be out down"

"It's just a dress" I through my hands in the air, the dress went flying

"Did you notice you look good in everything" she shot back

I glared at her "I think you look pretty already"

Noelle always knew how to make things positive

"Your right kiddo" Gemma agreed "You should wear what you have on "

My let me eat cake shirt and faded jeans didn't seem appropriate at all.

"It's casual makes you look normal"

So I wasn't normal any other time "except this" she pointed to her boobs

"What's wrong with them! " I pouted

"Do you have anything to cover them ?"

For Christ sake I have on a T-shirt nothing is showing. That didn't stop Gemma from stepping into my closet and raking through my shirt section.

She pulled out my White MTV print shirt. I replaced the shirts. I didn't think it made a difference but Gemma was nodding proudly.

"Can we do something about that butt" she rubbed her chin

"Hell no" I scooped Noelle up and went to her room.

The wooden door was replaced by a custom-made tufted door. The inside was painted a soft pink with ballerina paintings that framed the walls. I got a new poster bed and even a new chandelier.

"Go find a cute outfit while I run your shower" I placed the toddler on the floor.

I walked into her bathroom and ran her shower. It seemed like even the guest rooms in this house were extravagant.

Noelle walked into the bathroom with her outfit.

* * *

"Sage their here" Gemma yelled from the foyer.

I raced down the stairs as fast as my Payson lace up heels could take me with Noelle on my heels.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you" Gemma shook her head at me.

I wasn't just going to walk around barefoot with guest. Plus these are new and I had to break them in.

I ignored her disapproving look and through open the door. Before I could greet them, a wave of women and children trailed into my house. They brought a stench of expensive perfume. And a few body guard's came in with bags, great Dwayne will love the extra company.

"Well hello, I'm Sage I greeted the ladies and noticed their was one little boy "And gentlemen, this is Noelle" I pointed to the freshly prim child.

"Noelle can you escort the kids to your room while I take the mother's out back?" I asked

The little girl nodded, her curls bobbing with her head. She started up the stairs and the crowd followed. My baby is turning out to show definite leader skills.

"Follow me" I walked into the kitchen where Ralph was cooking away with two other men. We entered the backyard and went to the pool area, where chairs were laid out for us.

I guess Gemma really thought this whole thing out. She even gave me a quick background check on each woman. Their were five. One was divorced and a ex stripper, one had twins from superfecundation, and one even refused to come. Biatch !

We all took seats and sat in awkward silence. The group of females were very diverse. But they were obviously older and proved why I'll never get botox.

" So who's is your trainer" one of the blondes asked it was clear she was bleached

"Um I don't have one" I said uneasy

"You don't work out" a raven head pressed her hand to her chest in disbelief.

"No I like to enjoy what I eat" I replied

"Well who's your sergeant?" the blonde smirked

"I'm twenty-six I don't need to go under the needle"

"Well I can see why Niklaus picked you as a wife" another blonde smiled

"Oh please he's probably cheating on her" the other blonde rolled her eyes.

She got some nerve coming under this roof implying my assets are fake and that my husband is cheating. Has she seen the ring on my finger.

"Well our relationship is perfectly intact all that matters is we're happy together" I shot back

"Yeah right he'll never get over Selene" the raven head rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go get some water" the other blond excused herself.

She got up, the only female not wearing heels and was led away by one of the guard's.

"Thank god she left" the blonde breathed a sigh of relief

"She totally doesn't belong" the raven head agreed

"Yeah ever since her divorce she's been a little out of it" the blonde informed me

"She should have known Reggie would cheat on her with another hooker"

"Oh please like you cheated on Spencer with the help" the blonde rolled her eyes at the blonde.

I coughed uncomfortable. When did this turn into a tell all session.

"Sage it's ok you'll join us soon" the blonde placed her hand on my leg "soon he will cheat and you'll have yo live with infidelity"

"Excuse me" I snapped

"Did you use to do laundry ?" the raven head asked

I nodded yes.

"Do you do it now ?" The blonde asked

I shook my head no.

"Why?" The raven head smirked

"Because someone else does it for me" I shrugged

"See you've already fallen into this lifestyle, you'll never leave"

I blonde flipped her hair "if I could get my hands on Jenny's trust fund I would leave"

"Well I can assure you I'm a versatile woman. If I want I can pack up and leave still have these benefits" I rolled my eye's at the blonde.

It was so pathetic to stay in a unhappy relationship. And for money at that, I feel sorry for kid's . She looks like the au pair type.

The other blonde returned with bowls of salad. Mine could be spotted from a far. Chocolate, grilled chicken, and all the other essentials.

Thank you Ralph.

The two girl's talked among themselves, excluding me and the blonde. I noticed a red head seated quietly texting on a lounge chair.

"Don't mind them" the blonde assured me.

"Trust me I'm not thinking about botox and nip and tuck after this"

She laughed and tucked a hair behind her ear " I'm Zuri"

"It's nice to meet someone that isn't obsessed with themselves"

"It gets worse I guess we all just lead the same lives" she shrugged "We're all in bad predicaments"

I gave her a questioning look.

"You know that bleached blonde? " I nodded "Her husband cheated on her with her sister"

"And her sidekick was just a girl when she got married. She ended up having an affair with her bodyguards. The quiet red head is just a new toy for now. And theirs another girl probably upstairs with her daughter she is the only one with a good relationship besides the step kids"

Whoa these people have issues. I'm starting to think inviting them over was a big mistake.

"You should be happy your relationship is stable. That your young and will always have a option" she looked down with sad eye's.

"I wish me and Reggie were that strong "

"Reggie was your ex husband? " I asked

"Yeah"

"Well Zuri your always welcomed here" I gave her a soft smile "Just don't bring your other friends"

* * *

After a few hours I was able to clear the house out. Noelle didn't seemed impressed with the children that came over. I wasn't either.

So we were at the island in the kitchen, going over the possible prospects.

"Noelle what about her" I pointed to a photo of a little brunette girl's. She shook her head no.

"She's bossy" then she gathered up all the photos into a pile leaving all except one. A little brunette boy .

"Gemma who's he?" I pointed to the boy

"He is Zuri Conrad's son. He's five and his daddy is the Caput Status of Meridies Americae (South America) .

Hmm isn't that a coincidence. Well the boy is five and she is three. I have nothing to worry about really.

"Can we set up play dates?"

"Gemma looked through her binder and back up at me. "Tomorrow you're having brunch with the Cabinet. We're all having lunch with them it looks like"

"Why do you always choose to tell me things right when their about to happen?" I rolled my green eye's.

"Gives you less time to scheme" she shrugged

* * *

Around 11 am. I put my darling Noelle in one of her Juicy Couture color block Ponte dresses. I even invited Gemma to tag along. As for me I was going for the sexy, conservative type. So I picked a v-neck Elie Saab floral print cocktail dress.

"Is Jess coming ?" I asked

Ralph and Gemma exchanged a unsure look.

"He's already there" they said in union

"Fine let's go" I pulled the front door open. Let's get this day over so I can come back home and do some job hunting.

When we pulled up in front of the venue. Their was a swarm of photographer's waiting. I pulled Noelle close to me as the doors opened. And I was prompted to leave the car.

I took Ralph's hand as my heels hit the gravel. The crowd slowly parted for me , as I tried to make my way through.

The double doors opened and I stepped into a very elegant ballroom.

My eye's made contact with a group of men at the far side of the room. But there was one blonde woman with her arm wrapped firmly around Jess's shoulder. I narrowed my eye's at the two.

Gemma pulled me away from the scene "The kid's are upstairs in the play room"

I wasn't really fond of the idea to just drop of my child in some room. But when I saw the room the was warming on me. It was like a giant arcade with a adult in every corner.

"Ok Noelle I'll be downstairs if anything"

I placed her one the floor and she ran to play.

I turned on my heel and made my way downstairs. Jess seemed to still be cozy with that little bimbo.

"I need a cigar" I whispered to Gemma

Shr fleeted away leaving me in the middle of the room completely helpless.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around, it was the guy that I danced with at the ball.

"Hello beautiful" he bowed

"Nice to meet you again Supreme Leader" I smiled

"Here's your cigar" Gemma handed me the lit cigar.

I took. Placed it in my mouth, dragged and then blow out a puff of smoke.

The men in the circle turned around, gawking.

"How about we go outside" he took my hand and led me away

We were now outside in makeshift garden. I noticed the ladies from yesterday seated by the fountain.

"Did you like the gift I sent you" he stared at me adoringly

"You're that creepy doll house guy" I pointed my cigar at his chest.

"Creepy" he said mock offended. I just giggled

"Of course. Noelle isn't playing with that thing"

"How's my niece been doing?" He stared up at the sky.

"Niece?"

"I'm your husband brother"

I coughed on the smoke currently making it's way out my noise.

"Yeah he's my half brother" he nodded

"Let me guess Ursula is your mother"

He chuckled loudly.

"Yes she is"

Great Jess's brother had a crush on me. We continued our conversation on nonsense . The more we talked the closer we got literally. His arm was now around my shoulder and were looking up at the floating clouds.

"Sage I didn't know you were here " Zuri came into view.

I waved at her "Yeah my husband is ignoring me"

"Well you can come with me" she pulled me up. And I had no choice to follow her into the ballroom. Which was now packed. Great more ignorance.

Music was blasting and I was pulled into a suffocating circle. That didn't stop my body from doing whatever the hell they wanted which was dancing. One of my many passions.

This brunch was turning out quite alright. I bounced around happily enjoying the up temp beats.

Zuri gave me a thumps up. I whirled and shimmed in my little dress for all eye's to see. It was all fine and dandy till I bumped into someone. I spun around to see non other than ...


	13. Chapter 13

Selene, the African-American supermodel stood in front of me. All thin and beautiful.

"I'm sorry " she apologized.

I seemed to realize who she was before she realized who I was. An I think the realization hit pretty hard. Because her face twisted into disbelief.

"Your Sage" she broke the silence

"And your the woman my husband had a kid with"

She rolled her deep brown eye's "Please I was with him before you existed"

"Who's the one raising your child though" I snapped

She does not want me, a Vasquez by birth to get angry.

"Thank you for that I know Niklaus hasn't been the best father" she lowered her voice

"How would you know that's? " I narrowed my eye's

"I talk the man every once in a while"

I noticed that their no longer music and that a crowd of people were staring at us.

"Way to go Niklaus" someone yelled.

I glared at him, then the glass in his hand popped.

I pushed my way through the crowd. And it seemed like at that instant all the children came racing down the stairs. But one took a sudden slip and it seemed like the world took a full stop around me.

I ran as fast as my heels could take me to the step to sooth the now crying Noelle.

"It's okay honey " I inspected her scratch to the knee "It's just a scratch"

She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck "It hurts"

I picked the little girl up and made my way down the stairs. "Ok baby let's get you home"

I walked past all the people staring and out the door. But I backtrack into the ballroom."Can I have the keys"

Jess handed them over to a guard who borough them to me. "By the way screw you"

* * *

Noelle was spending her Saturday in bed. She seemed severely unhappy about the ugly scratch on her skin. Little did she know she'll be getting many more.

As for me there were some thing's I needed do like find a job, decipher through mail and enjoy my weekend for once.

To balance each goal, I was seated in the front of the television giving little attention to the Kardashian reruns , going through the little mail that I had and reviewing a newspaper for current organisations in need of help.

So far the only thing going well was the sister's antics on their mother.

Big Well inc. was in need of funding. It's an old after school program catering to children from inner-cities. I placed a star next to the the ad and turned my attention to the mail in front of me.

I skimmed through the mail. It was mostly News organizations and the low life entertainment blogs asking me questions. Honestly I don't know why they won't get off my case. I through the ball like everybody wanted and no one seems satisfied.

Hmm this interesting, I am invited as a honorary guest to the Camba fundraiser for orphanages and the national park.

Noelle hasn't been to the park yet but I'm a honorary guest I won't be able to give her my full attention. But this cause was reaching out to me and it's not like I have anything better to do. This is yes. BTMZ is a no.

I was going to continue reading when someone knocked on the living room glass doors. I looked up to see Gemma still in pajamas which is quite unusual since she is so professionally. She had a bucket of wine and Zuri next to her who had a bag of Chinese food.

Would this countries Lo Mien taste different.

"If I knew you'd be dress so casual I would have wore yoga pants" Zuri entered the room and placed the food on the table.

I was never dressed casual, but today was an exception I had a boy London t-shirt on and leggings. If only Dad could see me he'd be so proud I have something less than $100 .

"Well today is a relaxing day" I shrugged "Where is your son?"

"Upstairs with Noelle they're watching Beetlejuice.

I shot Gemma a dirty look. "I tried to convince her to watch Shark tales but she wasn't having it"

My fear was supernatural beings turning up to kill while I'm sleeping or in the shower but considering the fact that I'm practically sleeping with one. That fear was flushed away .

The two were both housing seats and tearing into their meals. "Don't worry Ralph is on a quick vacation if we eat fast and spray some air freshener he won't suspect anything"

Ralph would have a fit if he saw all this grease. Which made it even better grabbing a plate of chicken wings and French fries. The chicken didn't taste like how Yi May cooked it but hey.

"So did you read the magazine's" Zuri asked between chews.

I shook my head no. "Well looks like someone slipped the beans about last night and the press are frantic"

"Sage damage control is needed asap . This doesn't look good for sponsors"

Gemma ever the over achiever voiced her option.

The Kardashians went off and the news came on.

"So what exactly went down at the Cabinet brunch and why is Sage keeping little Noelle hidden from the world"

We all turned and looked at each other. "My name is Missy Ross and this morning a insider called on the hotline to inform us about the little scene between our Caput Status ex fiancee and wife"

They showed a quick footage of me walking into the brunch with Noelle . My legs looked stellar in that dress. "Mrs Knowles was said to be arguing with Selene over contact with her husband once Selene muttered something disrespectful things took a turn for the worst. It turns out that the little girl that we only seen twice but has been around for 3 years is Caput Niklaus's daughter from his past relationship with the model. Rumor has it Sage got jealous and tried to keep the child locked up. She has told report's that she's and our leader have been together for almost her whole life so we don't find that hard yo believe. But when she takes the child on a million dollar shopping spree and was the only person to aid the child when she is down. We think otherwise. "

They then showed a clip of me walking angrily out on everyone and taking off. Wow, way to make me feel like a bitch. As if the boat load of sympathy presents in the foyer weren't good enough.

I changed the channel to something else and this time they were debating how my outburst effects the political outlook of everything and the big keep your mouth shut tradition known to many high profile wives.

"She's a woman Jimmy she deserved that moment to blow some steam that woman ha been couped up in that house with all those worries"

"She has no worries to begin with she is a human it was disrespectful and out of line for her to say such things"

"We weren't there this is all coming from a outsider for all we know it's a misunderstanding"

"That's the problem our Caput Status has been keeping us in the dark. Why are we just finding out that one day a woman will be leading this country. We've never had a female leader since Impress Tatiana"

"I agree we have been kept on the dark and it is wrong"

"And that could be all Sage's fault "

I switched the channel but they were discussing what I was wearing, what a relief someone isn't making inaccurate accusations.

"I think she looks wonderful Jane not many people can pull of such a sexy look and still look classy with a child on her hand"

"I agree even her daughter looks dressed to impress"

"All I have to say is finally we have a female to set an example to all those hookers out there. I'm so glad she brought that child out that closet I thought we were gonna have another Blanket"

Everyone burst into laughter.

I simply turned the TV off. How dare they make me seem like the horrible stepmother. All I've ever done for Noelle is give her my best. And the nerve of these people to call me inappropriate for my actions like they know me. What's inappropriate is keeping contact with with the mother of your child but not the child. Why is it that the female's always get the blame ?

"I'm going to go give the kid's something to drink"

I went to kitchen and poured two glasses of Ralph's homemade smoothies for the kid's. Then I climbed the steps to Noelle's room. She was wrapped up under her covers and Zuri's son Francis was laying at the bottom. Their eye's were glued to the TV.

Flushed Away was on the screen and it was right at the part when he meets the family. "You guys alright up here?"

They nodded "If you need anything I'm at your beck. Here's something refreshing"

I placed the smoothies on the bedside table. And picked up the finished the plates. On my way out I closed the door softly.

I hope I don't get stuck with children all stuck up in technology because life is all about the climb. God knows me and my sister were nothing but adventurous I remember we snuck out to go to a concert. Two things went wrong we gave the cab the wrong directions and got lost. So we had to call Mom and miss the show. After that I decided to get a licensee.

Dad was so proud. Lisa stamped me as her guaranteed road dog when she was ready for tje open drive.

"Day dreaming"

I looked up to see Jess in his ruffled suit he still looked dashing. But then the sleaze he was hanging out with last night resurfaced. "Finished playing with your whore"

He looked shocked for a moment and quickly masked it. It only made me slight angry. "She is just a custodian down at the office"

I obviously didn't believe him. "I don't even know where you work for all I know your running a prostitution ring"

"Oh please Sage you of all people are capable of finding out stuff like that"

"So" I tapped my foot waiting

"I work on the land across from the lake "

"Thanks for telling me oh but what about the fact that you have been speaking to you ex "

I snapped.

"She likes to know her child is okay"

Before I knew what happened my hand swept across his face. "You've got some nerve you don't even keep in contact with your own daughter. You don't even even communicate with me but you expect me to believe that piece of stick wants to know about her child. As for as I'm concerned she's my child. I'm raising her. If she wanted to know anything she should be in my shoes right now"


End file.
